


The Client

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rivetra Week 2015, Roman AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a prostitute is hard, as Petra finds out. It's a hard way to make ends meet but it does the trick. She's done everything and she's seen it all. At least, she think she has until she meets a soldier who couldn't more different from her other clients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Client

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rivetra Week, Day 1  
> Prompt: From Behind  
> Tw: sex, prostitution

Petra never imagined she’d fall into prostitution to make ends meet. She was always considered a good girl growing up but for some reason marriage never seemed to fall her way. Men seemed to go for other girls and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t keep a man. In her city a girl was considered an old maid at sixteen if she hadn’t gotten married yet and at nineteen years old, Petra felt like something beyond an old maid.

It was a rather quiet day at her brothel as she lounged around her room, waiting for a customer to wander in and take her for a ride. She’d always found the waiting just as bad as the sex; it was just stalling the worst to come. A loud bang shook the thin walls of the brothel as the front door swung open. Men’s voices rose through the building and Petra grimaced, hearing their raucous voices and their loud footsteps charging up the staircase. _Come now, Petra. You need the money. You need to be thankful you have work,_ she scolded herself. Mustering up everything she had, she plastered a smile on her face and waited for someone to walk through the door and take her. 

The patchwork blanket that acted as her door was pulled aside and a man walked in. He was rather attractive. A pretty face, silky black hair. Beautiful grey-blue eyes. Short in stature but looked like he could probably take someone bigger than him in a fight. Wordlessly, he moved across and room and over to Petra in her bed. _Well, at least it’s someone nice-looking this time,_ she thought, trying to stay on the positive side of things. There wasn’t much else she could do. 

“You available right now?” he asked. 

“Yes, I am,” she grinned back at him. “Would you like to have a little fun?” She’d given countless men that line and all of them gave her a lascivious grin in response. But not this guy. A sort of approval flashed through his eyes but there was no change in his face. 

“Yes,” was all he said. She quickly got up and flipped her door’s sign over to show she was taken before turning back to the man. He was sitting on her bed, gazing back at her with a sort of lazy hunger. As if he did want her but he wanted some time; he wasn’t in any rush. 

“What do you want me to call you?” she asked as she sat down on his lap. Her hand discreetly pulled some of her toga back to reveal her thigh. Most men took the bait and started rubbing her skin but not him. He didn’t grin at her when she was seductive, he didn’t start feeling her up when she pulled her clothes back. _Great. He doesn’t fall for the usual tactics. I’m going to have to work hard to figure out what he likes,_ she thought with a twinge of irritation. She liked his unusual behavior in the sense she liked that he didn’t immediately go in for the kill. But she didn’t particularly like having to rework and revamp her seduction techniques. What she had was good, but apparently he didn’t think so. 

“Levi. Call me Levi,” he said, pushing some of her hair out of her face. “Your name’s Petra, right?” 

“Yes, that’s my name,” she replied. _It says so above the door, you don’t really need to ask,_ she thought. “So, Levi, what would you like?” 

“Sex,” he remarked in a deadpan. _Well this is going to be an adventure._

“You know what I meant,” she giggled, lightly batting his arm. He didn’t look amused. 

“You don’t have to pretend I’m funny,” he said. “I’m just here for a good fuck, not for some naughty virgin act, or something.” At least he was honest. 

“Then how about we get to it, then?” she proposed. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his warm lips placing lusty kisses all over her neck. She gently rubbed his thigh as she rested her head against him. She really had no idea what to do besides feel him up. All of the other men who had taken her just lied back and let her pleasure them. No kisses, no warm embraces, nothing. But then here was Levi, claiming he just wanted to fuck but kissing her and giving her body tender, although greedy, touches. _Maybe he just wants a partner. Maybe he’s lying,_ she wondered, letting his lips leave hot trails of love across her collarbones. _Perhaps he’s in denial of what he wants. He’s acting too sweet for just a fuck. Or he’s just too afraid to admit he wants a little more._

Her hand slithered from his thigh to his cock. She had to hide her smirk from him as he softly moaned under her touch. There was a feeling of satisfaction from getting a man hard; it was easy and yet she felt power surge through her veins. He was at her mercy and she loved that. Most men were controlling and while they definitely made it clear what they liked and didn’t like as she touched them, she knew she had power over her client and it tasted sweeter than any wine imaginable. His hands dipped under her clothing, roughly pawing at her sensitive skin. She moaned and her hips worked against his hand, rubbing herself against his fingertips. Flames licked at her body as he touched her, the fire becoming more and more intense as the minutes ticked by. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” he ordered, his voice laced with lust. Normally she didn’t care for that position, but her body was screaming for him and in her state of arousal, she didn’t care how he took her as long as he did. She obliged him, excitement and need growing in the pit of her stomach. 

Levi grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto him, a content sigh spilling from his lips as he sheathed himself in her. He was just the right size for her and if Petra believed in that kind of thing, she’d say he was practically made for her. Their bodies meshed together in a way that seemed too good for words. Everything fit perfectly, whether it was his cock inside her or her face in the crook of his neck. It was a kind of beauty she’d never experienced and it almost tore at her heart; this job was not beautiful and to find that sort of thing in a client was heartbreaking. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she rather liked him, especially as he pounded into her body. 

Their rhythm started to crescendo, his thrusts becoming quicker. Pants, sighs, and moans thickened the air as he pushed himself into her and pulled himself out. Pleasure seeped into her veins like tea into water. She could feel him deep inside her and yet she just wanted more. She wanted him to harder, go deeper. Pushing back on him helped a little but it didn’t solve the problem. He seemed to figure out what she wanted and silently adjusted, giving in to her body. Eventually his thrusts slowed down and became sporadic until he came. His guttural moan filled the room. Most men pulled out and went on their way but not him. Maybe he wanted to prolong the pleasure, maybe he actually gave a fuck that she hadn’t orgasmed yet: Petra couldn’t tell. 

Levi’s breathing was ragged as he slammed back into her, almost painfully. His fingers found that sweet spot in between her legs and stroked her like crazy. It didn’t take much for him to finish her off and soon her body gave in. Petra cried out and her back arched as ecstasy surged through her body. He pulled out almost immediately and pulled out a handkerchief from his bag, wiping himself clean of her. She pulled her toga back into place and looked back at him. His face was flushed and his eyes were glossed over with satisfaction. _That was . . . great,_ she thought as a kind of confusion set in. _He’s different. A good kind of different. God, I didn’t know sex could be enjoyable like that, especially with a client. Oh no, what am I thinking? He’s just a job, nothing more._ He folded up his handkerchief and shoved it back into his bag. 

“You’re good at what you do,” he murmured, fishing some coins out of his purse and putting them down on her nightstand. “I’ll see you later this week, Petra.” 

“See you then,” she replied and he left without another word.


End file.
